


The Cranes Are Not What They Seem

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Frasier - Fandom, Twin Peaks
Genre: Coffee, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crane boys in Twin Peaks - however the RR Diner is not the Cafe Nervosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cranes Are Not What They Seem

“Just leave the order to me, Niles, you’ll only over-complicate it, as usual.”

“They just better have nutmeg, Frasier, that’s all I’ll say.”

“Good morning, gentlemen, I’m Norma Jennings, owner of the RR. What can I get you?”

“Hello Norma, I’m Dr. Frasier Crane, and this is my brother, Dr. Niles Crane. I’ll have a double decaf non-fat latte, medium foam, dusted with just the faintest whisper of cinnamon and Niles will have a double latte, full-fat…”

“Excuse me, Dr. Crane, but the RR is not a specialist coffee shop. We’re just a small-town diner – Twin Peaks only has a population barely over 5,000. You can have it black, or with cream and sugar.”

“No nutmeg, damn. I knew this was a mistake, Frasier. So much for your ‘I know a shortcut.’”

“Drop it, Niles! I distinctly noticed the sign said 50,000. I was hoping that implied some level of civilization.”

“You can blame the network for that one.”

“Excuse me, Norma, gentlemen – Is there a problem here?”

“Morning Agent Cooper. No, there’s no problem. I was just explaining to these gentlemen that we have a limited menu.”

“Limited is an understatement. So, Agent Cooper, what’s the F.B.I. doing in Twin Peaks? I’m Dr. Frasier Crane, by the way.”

“Morning Dr. Crane – just looking for the best damn coffee this side of the Rockies. Something tells me I’ve come to the right place. Wait a minute…Frasier Crane? From the radio?”

“Oh, you’ve heard of me?”

“Yes, I was staying in Seattle once in a hotel that unfortunately didn’t have cable, so I had little alternative. If I might make a suggestion – you should both try the cherry pie. It’ll slay you. Hey, where are you going?”

“Give me the keys, Niles, I’ll get us to Cafe Nervosa in ninety minutes.”


End file.
